


Dandelions

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [23]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks with flowers, F/M, Ponchos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>0. Takes place congruent with chapter 23.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Takes place congruent with chapter 23.

Galadriel sighed and stretched out in the grass next to Celeborn. He propped himself on one elbow and watched her with interest as she gave a long, full-body stretch and took a breath that seemed to go all the way down to her toes. 

“How did the test go?” he asked, when Galadriel finally opened her eyes and squinted up at him, the sun bright behind his head. 

“Oh. It was no problem. I told you it wouldn’t be.” 

Celeborn hummed and picked a dandelion. “You have that look on your face.”

“I have a lot of looks. Which one?” 

“Your ‘disturbance in the force’ look,” said Celeborn, and tucked the dandelion into Galadriel’s hair. “Mixed, a little bit, with your ‘Did we leave the burner on?’ face.” 

“I never leave the burner on,” said Galadriel. She pulled the dandelion from her hair and stuck it behind Celeborn’s ear instead, lingering a moment as she brushed a long strand of fair hair out of his eyes. “I have never  _once_  left the burner on.” 

“I have.” 

“I know. Why do you think I have a specific face for it?” 

“Still,” said Celeborn, blinking a little as she smiled at him. “You look worried.” 

Galadriel didn’t say anything for a while, pulling her fingers through Celeborn’s long loose hair as he bent over her. 

“Something’s brewing,” she said finally, “I can smell it.” 

Celeborn tilted his head into her touch as she ran a finger along his ear. “It might be that kombucha place on Main. When the wind’s from the east, it really – ” 

“What? No.” Galadriel shook her head impatiently. “I meant something more metaphysical than literal here. Something’s coming. Something messy is in the works.” 

Celeborn pondered this. “Involving…?” 

“I’m not sure.” Galadriel scowled suddenly. “But I have a horrible notion it’s going to involve some number of my brothers.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes.”

“That means trouble.” 

“ _Yes_.” 

They were quiet a while, Galadriel absently plaiting a braid into Celeborn’s hair while he hummed, off-key, and dropped dandelion petals onto her blouse. A light wind sprang up, sending the petals scattering, and Galadriel shook her head again as some blew into her face. 

“Pbth,” she said, and spat one out. “Ok, the weather’s on the turn. Do you want to head out?” 

“Sure,” said Celeborn, pushing himself upright. He stood up and brushed grass from his clothes. “Back to your place? You can preemptively threaten your brothers.” 

Galadriel lay still on the ground a little longer, looking up at him. 

“I retract my previous comments on the poncho,” she murmured. “It’s growing on me.” 

“100% alpaca,” said Celeborn proudly, straightening the garment in question and holding out a hand to pull her to her feet. 

Galadriel let herself be heaved up and shook grass and leaves from her hair, smoothing down her skirt. “Don’t go to fast,” she said, as Celeborn retrieved his bike from where it was propped against a tree. “I’m wearing a skirt.” 

“Oh?” Celeborn raised his eyebrows. “And are you wearing anything underneath it?” 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” said Galadriel, and smiled to hear Celeborn’s delighted laugh as she perched herself on the handlebars.  


End file.
